


Draw

by akikawa



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikawa/pseuds/akikawa
Summary: Taichi turned the corner into the narrow back alley and saw the five of them up ahead, loud and obnoxious, staggering around in their drunkenness.He should have turned back immediately.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Draw

Taichi turned the corner into the narrow back alley and saw the five of them up ahead, loud and obnoxious, staggering around in their drunkenness. They absentmindedly kicked around a discarded beer can.

He wanted to turn back immediately, wanting to avoid the confrontation that could potentially get out of hand. The Azabu High School soccer team had quite a reputation for being the worst kind of sore losers. Taichi wasn’t afraid, but would prefer not to find out firsthand if the rumours were true. But he kept walking forward, purposefully, face steeled for whatever was to come.

They paused when they noticed him approaching. “Look who it is,” one of them said and smirked. Taichi caught the expression on each of their faces as they changed, varying from malicious grins to angry glares. He recognized all of them from the game they had played earlier that week, but didn’t know any of their names. He pretended to ignore them and tried to walk around the group, but they moved to block his path.

Taichi glared back and stepped to his right, only to meet with another torso that moved to stand in his way. He sighed, “What do you want?”

“Yaaaagami, Yagami…everyone’s favourite captain,” one of them sang. The others snickered.

“Yeah he is the _be-est_ captain. Bet he was s-s-so proud of his te-e-eam. Unlike _our_ captain,” the most drunk one slurred as he stumbled.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble. Just let me pass,” Taichi stated firmly.

“No can’t do!” the guy on the far left bellowed, taking a threatening step forward. “You embarrassed our captain. We can’t let you go without paying for it.”

Taichi squared his shoulders and stood as tall as he could. Two were shorter than him and three looked taller and bigger. Even if all five were stout and scrawny he was clearly outmatched and at a great disadvantage. He sighed inwardly. Why did he decide to take this shortcut to Yamato’s house again? Oh yeah he was running late. But looking at the five unfriendly faces sizing him up, he was definitely regretting his decision.

“Don’t be unreasonable. It was a game. You win some and you lose some. Get over it.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. His words seemed to have invoked their wrath.

“Just a _game_?” the one to his left screeched. “Our captain was supposed to be picking from his choice of scouts right now! That _game_ was his ticket to his career!” He lifted his arms and gave Taichi a rough shove.

Taichi staggered backwards but kept his balance, glaring back. It doesn’t look like he was going to get out of this unscathed.

“And then there you were, laughing so _triumphantly_ with your teammates about winning against the team favoured to win!” The one on the far right shouted and also gave him a push.

“Everyone’s faaaaavourite captain,” the middle one sang again. “The miraculous freshman who was somehow made captain.” In his peripheral, Taichi noticed them stepping forward to surround him. Definitely no leaving now. He hoped they would be slow and sloppy in their drunken states so he can find a chance to escape before things got too rough.

“The miraculous freshman captain that the scouts were too busy drooling over,” the guy right in front of him grounded out menacingly, leaning forward to tower over him. “Tell me, what did you do to make them like you so much? Did you suck their dicks?” He gave Taichi a giant shove backwards so that he lost his balance and fell against another pair of hands. It pushed him sideways into a waiting fist which pulled back and punched him back into the path of a jabbing elbow. They easily overpowered him. The five of them rounded in on him, yelling in his face as they continued to punch and shove him around, ignoring his grunts and protests.

“That’s a good one. Yagami the cock-sucking captain! That’s why he is everyone’s faaavourite captain!”

Laughs jeered around him as a fist slammed into his cheek knocking him down. Fists began raining down on him, until somebody kicked him in the abdomen, knocking the breath out of him. He instinctively moved his arms to wrap around his middle as another foot jabbed into his back, causing him to cry out. A foot stomped hard down onto his side, grounding into his ribcage, and a barrage of kicks followed, tossing his body about helplessly as they showered him with a fury of kicks. It didn’t help that they were all soccer players with strong legs.

A foot slammed into his head and he felt himself beginning to black out, ears ringing. As the haze thickened, he heard them calling him a cock-sucker, a whore, a faggot…

* * *

He came to, to a sharp jolt of pain at his backside. He groaned and opened his eyes a sliver, finding himself facedown on the ground. The sharp pain came again, more vivid this time as the fog in his brain began to clear, and he screamed out loud. Laughter rang in the air, enveloping him in a cloud of danger.

The pain came again. And again. And again. His muddled brain was beginning to register what was happening yet couldn’t accept it. But there was no denying it as he laid there face to the ground, shorts and underwear pooled around his ankles…ass in the air…as rough hands gripped his hips and something large and hard pounded into his sore entrance over and over.

He could feel something warm dripping down the back of his thighs. His torn entrance felt like it was on fire as the large appendage slammed into him violently. He heard the repeated smack of balls slapping against him with each hard thrust.

The pace quickened. The grunts and moans behind him increased in volume as his own cries joined in. The large cock was slipping in and out of him smoothly now as his entrance slicked with blood, yet the burning sting only worsened. With a final thrust and loud grunt, he felt the cock being buried to the hilt as hot fluid spurted deep inside him. Then they pulled out. His entrance stood gaping and raw, bleeding out blood and cum.

The hands let go. Before his feeble hips could crumble to the ground, another pair of hands grabbed them. He felt them roaming down to his butt cheeks, hungrily groping then spreading them. He hissed as he felt his torn entrance being stretched.

A guttural noise sounded behind him and then a wet, slimy glob was spat at his entrance. He felt something large and hard slip into him once more, the motion now slippery and easy as the entire length was buried in him in one go. He screamed, tears pooling by his face as the merciless pounding started up again. Voices cheered as they egged his assailant on to go faster. Head still reeling from the previous assault, his mind began to drift, as mocking laughter and jeers dissipated into the air. His hoarse voice gave out somewhere along the way. At some point he registered the cock pulling out, a voice declaring “My turn”, as another cock plunged into him with the same fervour. After some time they switched again.

He was violently knocked back into the present when hands suddenly grabbed his ankles, slipping his shorts and underwear off and flipping him onto his back. The back of his head smacked forcefully against the hard cement ground and he groaned, stars dancing above his eyes. The hands at his ankles spread his legs wide, pushing them forward until his bent knees came to a rest next to his head. A smirking face swam into his cloudy vision…

And another stiff cock was shoved inside of him. The face moaned in pleasure and twisted into a sadistic grin. It leaned down to capture his mouth in a rough kiss, prodding until Taichi’s lips gave way for the imploring tongue to slip through. It tasted strongly of alcohol. A few moments later the mouth left his, but his relief was short-lived. A different face grinned hungrily at him. He gagged as his nostrils were bathed in a musky stench as the guy shifted to lower himself onto his face.

Taichi instinctively sealed his lips, but a hand pinched his nose shut until he was forced to open his mouth to breath. No sooner did his lips open did he feel a flaccid cock slip into his mouth, coated in dried blood and cum. A strong hand wrenched his jaw open to keep him from biting down.

The soft cock thrusted shallowly at first, but he soon felt the strokes lengthen as the penis grew and harden in his mouth. He gagged, disgusted by the taste and the fact that his mouth was being used to foster his rapist’s erection. The hips are thrusting down viciously into his mouth now, the stiff rod crashing into the back of his throat as he retched horribly. Still the assault continued. He felt like his jaw would break from the force, and his chin bruised as his abuser’s balls slapped into it resoundingly.

Throughout all this, the hard cock continued to slam brutally into his ripped anus. He felt the thrusts hurry to a frenzied pace, the sated cock twitching as more hot cum spewed out and burned his tattered passageway. He pulled out, dropping Taichi’s shaky legs back down, and Taichi was dimly aware of him standing up. His full attention was now on the large cock choking him and bruising his throat as the others towered over them, cheering and moaning.

Hands grabbed his hair to yank his face forward as the hard thrusts grew more desperate. Taichi kept choking, gagging, can’t breathe, can’t breathe…

A hot load shot into the back of his throat and he was forced to swallow it despite his violent retching. Seeing Taichi’s throat bob with the act of swallowing, at long last his assailant pulled out of his abused mouth, satisfied. He stepped aside only to reveal several erect cocks being pumped furiously, pre-cum glistening at the tips.

Taichi stared in detached dread, chest still heaving in recovery from the previous effort, as one by one the cocks spilled over to splatter milky-white onto his face and mouth. He heard their laboured breathing and laughs as they moved away from his head, praying to whoever was listening that they would leave him alone at last.

His prayers were futile, as he felt hands nudging the back of his knees back up, while others grabbed to stabilize his ankles in the air, and another spreading his ravaged anus wide open.

Then a pain that was worst than any he had ever endured permeated his whole being. He thought his hoarse voice could cry out no more yet his renewed screaming rang soundly through the dark corridor. Strong hands grabbed his wrists and locked them high above his head as he struggled to get away from the pain. His aching ribs protested loudly at the movement, adding to his pain.

His screaming continued as he was mercilessly raped with a cold and very stiff object. Though smooth, its slickness clung to his exposed torn flesh and the ripping in his already ruined passageway intensified as the object was shoved in and out of him.

But even worse was the burning. Something had spilled out of the long object and filled him up to an extreme fullness, but the pain upon contact was unbearable. He felt like he was being burned from the inside out. The blazing fire kept roiling within him without ease, and he heard himself openly sobbing and begging for the torture to end. The only response to his suffering was more taunting laughter.

The cruel torture continued until Taichi eventually passed out from the pain. The ruthless hand gave one last twist and finally pulled out the glass vodka bottle, watching in malicious interest as the alcohol sloshed messily out of Taichi’s devastated anus. Bloody bits of broken flesh clung to the surface of the bottle. Tossing it aside, the five sated assailants sloppily got dressed and sauntered off, drunken still from the alcohol and now their new high, leaving behind Taichi’s used and broken body in the abandoned dark alley.

* * *

Taichi was late. Yamato wasn’t surprised at first, perhaps a bit irritated, but as he waited he got increasingly worried. Fifteen minutes late was one thing. Half an hour was acceptable still…but Taichi was almost two hours late. Even more worrisome was that Taichi did not respond to his many texts and missed calls. When he phoned Taichi’s house, his mom told him that Taichi had left the house since the morning. So where was he?

Yamato looked out the window. Dusk was beginning to set in and with it, the evening chill. Seconds later, he grabbed his phone and keys and ran out the door. He needed to find Taichi.

* * *

Yamato’s cry seemed to have jolted Taichi awake. Yamato watched his friend wince, eyes squeezing shut, then his face crumbled as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. Yamato cradled Taichi’s head gently, worried that he might have a concussion.

“Ya…Yamato?” He was confused but relieved to see a friendly face. “It hurts…it hurts so much!” Taichi whimpered. Yamato felt the rage boil within him even more. Finding his friend in this state was bad enough, but witnessing Taichi broken in the aftermath was unbearable. But he swallowed that urge to hunt down and strangle Taichi’s attacker. Right now his friend needed him.

“I know Taichi, I know,” he soothed and gripped his hand. “You’re gonna be okay. Help is on the way. Just hang on.”

Taichi whimpered again, and the grimace on his face relaxed slightly as his head began to loll to one side. His grip went slack.

“Taichi!” Yamato yelled. “Stay awake!”

But it was too late. Taichi had blacked out once more. In the distance, Yamato heard the blaring of sirens approaching. He held on tighter to his dear friend. Next to them, a glass bottle rocked endlessly on the uneven ground, coated in dried blood.


End file.
